This invention relates to a device for use in facilitating or assisting a user in enhancing skeleto-muscular stability control via exercise. This invention also relates to an associated exercise method utilizing the device.
Supine exercises on an unstable base challenge core stability. These exercises train torso, abdominal and hip muscles and increase stability of the pelvis and thus of the torso and spinal column.